I've Never and other Games
by aka-kitsune-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!!! (Sorry about the delay) All of the G guys and gals are snowed in and decide to play a friendly drinking game: I've Never! Shounen ai, language, drinking.
1. Chapter 1 : The games begin

Kitsune: Hey, guys! A new story from me! Wow! Do I see pigs flying and heck freezing over? Well, anyway… Please read my other fic called Nisei and review it! Thankies! Anyone who does gets a big hug and a kiss from Duo! ^__^ 

Duo: *whining* Do I have to?

Kitsune: YES! I need reviews! Badly!

Duo: *grudgingly* Well, okay….

Kitsune: *ecstatic* Yay! Readers, review this story, too, please!

Duo: *mumbles*

Kitsune: Okay, fine Duo, if it will make you happy… Umm…

Duo: Yes…?

Kitsune: Each reader can get a hug and kiss from any Gundam guy or gal of his or her choice! Is that better?

Duo: Yep! ^__^

Dorothy: *pops in* Does that mean that if I review I can get a kiss from Quatre?

Kitsune: Uh… I guess so….

Quatre: *edging away from the scary eyebrows* No…. Please no…!

Dorothy: Come to me, love! *lunges*

Quatre: *about to go Zero* NOOOOOO!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY AND SACRED!!!! PLEASE NOOOOO!!!!

Kitsune:  Err eh… Dorothy, you might want to leave him alone for a while

Dorothy: *oblivious* Why?

Kitsune: Otherwise he might try to kill everyone again

Dorothy: Oh.

Duo: Sheesh…

Kitsune: Well, anyway, on with the story!!!

Warning: This fic will contain mild shounen-ai, language, and sexual references. If you don't like, then don't read! (Maybe some mild character bashing too)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, Bandai and some other company do. (I think) Don't sue me! You won't get anything! I have no money!

Anything in ((these)) is my notes or comments!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of the Gundam guys and gals were at one of Quatre's huge mansions. They had all gotten together over the holidays, but it was past Christmas and still a few days until New Years. Everyone was lounging around, enjoying their vacation. There had been a flurry the previous night, which had deposited three feet of powder on the ground, and they were snowed in. Everyone was extremely bored because they couldn't leave the house.

Duo, who was about bursting from trying to contain all his pent-up energy, had an idea. "Guys!" he called out. "Let's play a game!"

Quatre groaned from the couch where he had been trying to nap. "No, Duo. I have enough of a headache without your games."

"Awww, come on Quat! It will be fun! There's nothing else to do anyway!" the American cried.

"Argh. Fine, if it will get you to shut up," the blonde replied, holding his pounding head. The braided pilot then zoomed off to round up everyone else for his game.  A few minutes later, Duo was back in the den with the whole gang in tow. 

Trowa sat down next to Quatre on the couch, with Catherine next to him. Dorothy sat in an armchair on Quatre's other side.  Relena, Heero and Duo sat on the opposite sofa, facing Trowa and company. Hilde sat at Duo's feet. Zechs and Noin occupied a loveseat, and Wufei and Sally shared a large armchair next to Dorothy's. ((If you didn't catch that, they sit in a circle like this: Relena, Zechs, Noin, Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Duo, and Heero. Got it?))

"Okay, now that we're all here," Relena questioned, "what are we going to play?"

"Hmm… "Duo wondered aloud. "Well, obviously, none of us can be out driving," gesturing at the window, which showed a wintry wonderland, "So, I thought we'd play a drinking game or two. And," he held up a hand to silence Quatre, "we _are old enough now, so don't argue. It'll be fun."_

Everyone looked to Quatre for the okay. It was his house, and he might have a few less expensive vases and glass figurines after the night was over, so it was his call. "Well, alright, as long as we don't get _too _drunk…" the blonde said reluctantly. A hearty cheer arose from the rest of the people in the room. 

"Wait," Trowa said, "If we're going to play a drinking game, we need drinks, right?"

"Well, of course, Trowa." Cathy said.

"But Quatre doesn't drink, and we can't go out." He replied. Duo looked crestfallen. Turning to Quatre he said,

"You don't have _any alcohol?"_

"No, wait…yes! We do! There's a huge wine cellar in the basement!"

So all of the guys went downstairs to get numerous bottles of the liquor, both red and white, while the girls went in to the kitchen to retrieve some wine glasses. Then everyone got situated again. They had one glass apiece, and every two people shared a bottle. The wine was poured and everyone sat down in the same spots as before.

"Alright, now the game we're going to play is called 'I've never'. This is how it works," Duo explained. "One person says something they've never done and anyone who _has done that has to take a drink, not a huge one mind you, we don't want to be wasted in an hour. Then the next person goes, and we just go around in a circle. Everybody got it?" Nods all around._

"I'll go first," Relena volunteered. "I've never… kissed Trowa!" Catherine, Quatre, and Noin reached for their drinks. Zechs sputtered for a moment before turning to his girlfriend and yelling in her ear.

"WHAT???!!!"

"I understand Quatre and Cathy, but NOIN?" Relena said.

Noin looked at her boyfriend,"Aw, come on, it was a long time ago. In fact, I think it was at the Antarctica base when you had your little spat with Heero." Zechs still looked a little peeved. It was his turn next.

"Hmmm…I've never been attracted to a member of the same sex." He said with a smirk, watching as Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Hilde and Cathy took a drink. Noin went after that.

"Okay…I've never been turned on by two animals…'doing it'" she said the last part with a grin. All of the males present plus Dorothy and Sally reached for their wine.

"I've never," Catherine said a bit hesitantly,"I've never had a crush on that OZ guy, Treize." Everyone turned to look at Wufei, who did not touch his glass.

"What?" he said indignantly. "He was almost ten years older than I am! Why would I have a crush on him and his weird eyebrows?! And look at them!" he said, pointing to Zechs and Noin, who were chugging their drinks.

"Watch what you say about eyebrows, Chang," Dorothy said after swallowing her wine. She proceeded to have a starting match with him for a few minutes. Sally spoke up.

"Zechs, what about your 'I've never'?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot about Treize when I said that," he hiccupped and grinned.

"I've never slept with a stuffed animal," Trowa spoke for the first time in a while. All of the girls, Duo, Heero and Quatre drank.

"Heero, what kind of stuffed animal was it?" Duo asked, curious.

"A walrus. Drop it. Now." Heero replied. Duo took the hint and didn't push his luck. Quatre went next.

"I've never had alcohol besides tonight." He ventured to say. Everyone else reached for their glasses.

"Really? Are you sure?" Duo asked.

"Well, I think I had a rum cake once…" ((A.N.: *sweat drop*. Little innocent Quatre ^__^ ))

Dorothy saw her turn as a chance for revenge on Wufei. "I've never talked to an inanimate object ((i.e. Gundam)) as if it were a person." She was surprised that along with Wufei, Duo and Quatre drank.

"Um okay. I've never had fantasies about Duo's hair." Sally said. Heero, Duo, Hilde, and Quatre took a drink. Who knew Duo fantasized about his own hair?

"I've never been naked in public." Wufei said. Duo reached for his glass but stopped halfway there.  
"Wait, does pantyhose count as clothing?"

"No. –Ewww! Maxwell! Curse you for that mental image!" Wufei cried, realizing what Duo had implied. The American merely sat there smiling like a Cheshire cat. Hilde took her turn.

"I've never…"She wanted to be careful what she said. She had already discovered more about the others than she cared to know. "--eaten Play-Doh," she finished. Quatre, Duo, Catherine, and Relena took a swig of their wine. Quatre spoke up:

"Just for the record, I was only three at the time." Relena and Cathy mumbled something similar. Duo opened his mouth to talk, but Heero cut him off.   
"Don't say anything. I _saw_ you eat it last week. The whole little jar of it!" 

"I was hungry!" Duo protested. "And it was _good_!" ((A.N.: ^__^ can't you just see that?)) "Okay, _my _turn! Finally! I've never had my hair cut!" He said triumphantly. Everyone took a drink.

After a moment of thinking, Heero went. "I've never…--"

Kitsune: OOO! Cliffhanger! Hehe! 

Duo: *sarcastically* Yeah, that was a great one. No one will be able to guess it.

Kitsune: Oh, hush, you! Now, readers, please review and I'll update the story! 

Duo: Quatre's still hiding from Dorothy. She's going to make him go crazy again!

Kitsune: Yeah… I know…Nothing we can do about that. Poor Quatre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Everyone gets drunk

Kitsune: Yay! I just posted it yesterday and I got six great reviews! ^__^ Thanks guys! *hugs reviewers* Since you want to read the rest, I'll finish it right now! I haven't actually written the second chapter yet. *sweat drop*

Tempest: I think they just reviewed cuz you left a big cliffhanger.

Kitsune: Oh yeah! Everyone, meet Tempest, my muse! He's a tiny little black Pegasus who sits on my computer desk and always criticizes my stories! 

Tempest: *sighs* That's because they need a lot of work.

Kitsune: SO! They're getting better! And I got _reviews_ this time! And you're only a foot tall so I could squish you!

Tempest:*about to say something* Point taken.  
Kitsune: What were you going to say?

Tempest: Never mind…

Kitsune: *triumphantly* Then on with the fic!

Warning: Again, this fic will contain mild shounen-ai, language, and sexual references. If you don't like, then don't read! (Maybe some mild character bashing too)

Disclaimer: *tired of repeating myself* I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, Bandai and some other company do. (I think) Don't sue me! You won't get anything! I have no money!

 Again, anything in ((these)) is my notes or comments!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heero, get on with it! The suspense is killing me!" Duo cried. Heero glared at him for a moment and resumed his turn.

"As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Another glare in Duo's direction," I've never cooked anything." Everyone looked somewhat surprised. Then Hilde piped up:

"That's not true; you cooked the Christmas turkey!" All murmured in agreement. 

"Correction: I _tried to cook the turkey." Heero replied. "I had never cooked before, so I had no idea what to do. I put it in the oven when it was still frozen and it wasn't cooking fast enough, so I cooked it for half the time at twice the temperature, but for some reason, it got all charred and started a fire."_

Quatre looked amazed. "So _that's how all of that ash and grease got stuck all over my oven."_

Heero nodded then finished his story. "I didn't know that when there's an oven fire, you should keep the door closed. I grabbed it, and since it was on fire, I chucked it out the window into the pond."

"The _koi pond?" Quatre asked, looking horrified. "A turkey could kill them!" _

"It did." Trowa confessed. "Heero asked me to go and buy you new fish, and we hoped you wouldn't know the difference, which you didn't until now." He looked worriedly over Quatre, who was on the verge of tears. He scooted closer and the blonde boy buried his head in Trowa's chest.

"Okay, well on with the game!" Duo said. "It's your turn again Relena." He looked to the blonde girl, who was now slumped over the couch arm, having a good forty winks. Looking around, he noticed that Noin and Quatre were sound asleep, too. "Well, we can still play without them. Zechs, your turn!"

"I've never slept with a man." Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde, Sally, Heero, Duo, and Trowa drank. ((Quatre is still asleep)) Cathy went next

"I've never missed my target." She said. She was referring to her knife throwing, but Duo had other ideas.

"Ehem," he cleared his throat. "Could you be a little more specific? What kind of target? And what are you trying to get on the target?" Cathy noted that Heero was turning an interesting cherry-red shade. She too blushed. ((tee hee. If you can't guess what I'm implying…))

"Umm…any kind of target I suppose…"

"Damn," Duo said as he took a drink. Heero, Trowa and Zechs were trying not to laugh. Trowa managed to compose himself and went next.

"I've never stabbed anyone." Dorothy shot him an angry glare and reached for her wine. It was her turn now, and that meant revenge.

"I've never pretended to be someone else." She was surprised. Trowa, Heero, and Zechs all drank. Sally looked fairly tipsy, but managed to take her turn. 

"I've never been this drunk before." She said, gazing at everyone in the room, who appeared to have cloned themselves. She shrugged it off. "I guess everyone _does have a twin."((some people think that everyone has a twin somewhere in the world)) Everyone present besides herself and Hilde drank._

Wufei looked at her strangely. "I've never—"

Kitsune: Readers! You can decide what Wu-chan says! ^__^

Tempest: Why is that so great?

Kitsune: Because it's interactive and fun! And because I said so!

Tempest: Okaaaay. Sure.

Kitsune: If you're so smart, why don't _you_ just write the story?!

Tempest: Because I have better things to do with my time, unlike you.

Kitsune: Like _criticizing my work?!_

Tempest: Yeah, pretty much.

Kitsune: Well, anyway, I'm out of ideas for "I've never" statements! I don't want to copy any of the other stories out there, but I can't think of anything! HELP!

Tempest: You are so lame

Kitsune: No I'm NOT! Oh, and SORRY about the short chapter! Also, I'm working on a new fic! It will have a plot! I promise! ^__^ Watch out for it soon!


	3. Chapter 3 : Hangovers and new games

Kitsune: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been really busy lately! Thankies for all of your great reviews!

Tempest: As I said before, they just reviewed cuz you left a cliffhanger.

Kitsune: SO?!

Tempest: Forget I said anything…

Kitsune: I always forget what you say.

Tempest: Grrrr

Kitsune: Hehe. On with the fic! There _will_ be more games than "I've never" in the next chapter or two!

Warning: AGAIN, this fic will contain mild shounen-ai, language, and sexual references. If you don't like, then don't read! (Maybe some mild character bashing too)

Disclaimer: *tired of repeating myself* I do NOT own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai and some other company do. (I think) Don't sue me! You won't get anything! I have no money!

Again, anything in ((these)) is my notes or comments!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei finished his sentence: "—complimented a woman." 

All of the girls ((Noin and Relena had woken up)) grabbed handfuls of the corks from the wine bottles and hurled them at Wufei. 

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" He shrieked, almost like a girl, as they pelted him with corks. They did stop when they ran out of ammo though, and it was Hilde's turn anyway. 

"I've never gotten a speeding ticket." Everyone but Quatre ((he just woke up, after leaving a big drool spot on Trowa's shirt)) and Trowa drank.

"Quatre! You cheater! Your glove box is _filled_ with tickets!" Duo shouted.

"Yes, but they were from driving too slow, not too fast." He slurred. Everyone could just see Quatre on the highway in his fancy sports car with a V8 engine, driving at a steady twenty miles per hour. 

Duo's turn was next. "I've never…seen Zechs naked!" he finished with a flourish. A few gagging and retching sounds came from Heero's direction. Noin, Zechs ((well duh)), Dorothy and Sally drank. Noin threw the other two women murderous glares and hugged her boyfriend protectively. 

 Heero went next. "I've never talked to my gundam like it was a person."

Wufei and Duo drank. The Deathscythe pilot reached to pick up his glass from the coffee table. All of the alcohol had impaired his vision and he closed one eye in attempt to correct it. Needless to say, doing that messes up your depth perception. He spilled his wine all over the place.

Quatre, who was similarly drunk, smiled insanely despite the ruined coffee table and carpet. "No use crying over spilt milk," he said. He thought this was outrageously funny and laughed hysterically at his own joke. Trowa slowly edged away from the blonde.

"Guys," said Sally, "Maybe hic we should finish hic another night hic"

Those who were still conscious mumbled agreement and dragged themselves off to bed. Quatre was passed out on Trowa's lap again, and this time getting drool all over his boyfriend's pants. Cathy had long since fallen asleep and was leaning against her brother. All was quiet in the Winner Mansion….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone woke up at around noon, very hung over from the night before. Luckily, Quatre's house had lots of bathrooms and bedrooms. It had snowed throughout the night so they were _still_ trapped inside. Duo emerged from the bathroom, where he had been throwing up.

Heero smirked. "Making another sacred offering to the porcelain god?"

"Well, ex-cuuuse me for trying to have fun!" Duo retorted.

"I wasn't the one that made you drink that much." 

"So? We'll just play a different game tonight, RIGHT GUYS?" He called very loudly to everyone in the house. He was answered with curses and swearing in an array of different languages. They all had massive headaches and didn't want to put up with Duo. 

"Hmph. Well in a few hours when they're really bored, they will come crawling back." Heero rolled his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, they were all grouped in the large TV room, sitting in roughly the same arrangement as the previous night. They didn't want to admit it, but Duo was right. If they didn't have some fun, and _soon_, they would all go crazy.

"So what are we going to play?" Noin asked. Everyone started talking at once,. "Okay, okay, one at a time." She said writing down all of their suggestions. When they were done, she read the list aloud.

"Okay, we have: charades, Pictionary, Trivial Pursuit, strip poker, regular poker, go fish, Twister, Monopoly, dress up, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and impersonations. So what should we play?"

"Well," replied Hilde, "Let's just play charades first." 

Quatre spoke up. "I have a deck of cards with charades on them."

"Quatre, don't you have a box of costumes and stuff? We'll probably need props for some of them." With Duo's suggestion, the blonde went to get the cards and Trowa went up to the attic to get the costume trunk.

A few minutes later, they were back. Trowa set the box on the floor in the middle and Quatre placed the cards on the table. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

Kitsune: Sorry if that chapter was kinda short. I had to stop doing the "I've nevers" because I ran out of ideas.

Tempest: Typical.

Kitsune: Oh shush. I never asked for your opinion.

Tempest: Then why am I here??

Kitsune: Don't ask me. Okay, well send me some reviews and ideas for charades! Thankies for waiting for me to update! ^__^


	4. Chapter 4 : Charades!

Kitsune: Hey! Chapter FOUR is now up! YAY! So far, I have had 22 reviews for this story! Wow! 

Tempest: I'm surprised…

Kitsune: I'm happy ^_____^

Tempest: *sweatdrops* Eh…

Kitsune: Well, _anyway, I am so sorry it took me so long to post this! I have been really busy lately!_

Tempest: Yeah, busy sitting around on your butt

Kitsune: Take that back! I _was not sitting around on my butt! *whaps him repeatedly with a Kleenex box* _

Tempest: Ouch! Okay! I take it back

Kitsune: Yay! Okay now here's the fic!

Warning: AGAIN, this fic will contain mild shounen-ai, language, and sexual references. If you don't like, then don't read! (Maybe some mild character bashing too)

Disclaimer: *tired of repeating myself* I do NOT own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai and some other company do. (I think) Don't sue me! You won't get anything! I have no money!

Again, anything in ((these)) is my notes or comments!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll go first!" Duo volunteered, waving his hand around in the air. He was eager to get the game going and charades was usually really fun.

"Okay." Quatre said. "But are we playing with teams or not?"

"Let's just play!" Relena cried, impatient. Quatre nodded to Duo to start.

He walked over to the table, drew a card, frowned, and then returned it to the bottom of the deck. Everyone was surprised. What kind of charade was it that would be hard for Duo?

They all fell silent, watching as Duo preformed his charade. He was moving oddly and looked like he was trying to tremble and shudder at the same time. No one even tried to guess. After a moment, Duo huffed and held up one finger.

"One word," Hilde said. Duo nodded. He continued his odd movements and Quatre finally made a guess:

"…ants in your pants?" Duo frowned angrily at that and shook his head no. Then everyone tried to guess.

"A seizure?"

"An earthquake?"

"A vibrator?" 

They all turned with wide eyes to look at who had voiced the question. Relena merely shrugged and smiled innocently. Duo scowled. Then he sighed and held a hand to his ear like he was listening for something.

"Sounds like…?" prompted Zechs. Duo nodded. He pretended to wave his hand in the air, as if greeting someone. 

"Good bye?"

"Come here?"

"See ya?"

Duo grew more frustrated with each guess. He went over to the costume trunk and opened it. After riffling through the contents for a minute or two, he came up with a piece of shiny, semi-transparent crimson fabric. Wrapping it around himself, he looked to the others, who all had puzzled looks on their faces. 

The American gestured wildly at his costume, and preformed the peculiar movements again. When no one guessed, he looked at them expectantly.

"What _are you supposed to be, Duo?" Heero finally ventured to ask._

"You all give up?" Duo asked, irritated. The others nodded. "It wasn't that hard!" he protested. "Oh okay, fine then. I was supposed to be Jell-o!"

"_What?" _

"The jiggling, the red see-through, sounds like 'hello'? What else could it _be? What is wrong with you guys?!"_

"I don't even like Jell-o," Wufei said quietly. 

"Who wants to go next?" Noin asked.

Kitsune: Sorry for the short chapter! But I felt bad for not updating! 

Tempest: That was really short.

Kitsune: I know! But I ran out of ideas…

Tempest: *sigh*

Kitsune: Well, review and please give me some suggestions for charades and other games! Thanks!

Tempest: I agree with Wufei

Kitsune: What? 

Tempest: I don't like Jell-O. It's just not natural.

Kitsune: Me either. I like pudding. The swirl kind with chocolate and vanilla… *starts drooling and fantasizing about pudding and Gundam pilots* Mmmmm…..

Tempest: O___o   Oooookaaaay….


	5. Chapter 5 : More charades and Pictionary...

Kitsune: YAY! Thankies to all of you for your reviews!!! They made me very happy!!! ^______^ I hope you like chapter five!!

Tempest: I'm surprised so many people like this story.

Kitsune: Me too, but I'm trying to update it more often so they won't be disappointed.

Tempest: Good idea. Keep 'em happy.

Kitsune: Yeah, mad fanfic readers are pretty vicious. Just kidding everyone! : P

Tempest: Well here's chapter five. We hope you like it.

Warning: AGAIN, this fic will contain mild shounen-ai, language, and sexual references. If you don't like, then don't read! (Maybe some mild character bashing too)

Disclaimer: *tired of repeating myself* I do NOT own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai and some other company do. (I think) Don't sue me! You won't get anything! I have no money!

Again, anything in ((these)) is my notes or comments!

Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn: I used your suggestion! I hope you like this chapter! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Trowa! He wants to go next!" 

"No, actually I don't, Duo."

"Awww, come on! You are no fun!"

"No."

"Trowa," The pilot in question turned to face Quatre who was pleading with puppy eyes, "_Please? Do it for __me?" _

Trowa, not being able to resist the blonde's heartbreaking sad puppy look, sighed nodded. Quatre's face immediately broke into a wide smile. "Yay! Thank you, Trowa!"

Trowa went to the deck and picked a card. You couldn't read the expression on his face because there wasn't one. He went over to the costume box and found a large piece of plain brownish-gray fabric and wrapped it around himself. Then he curled up into a little ball on the floor and sat there unmoving for a few minutes.

No one said a word. What the heck was he doing? Trowa raised his head and looked at them. Why weren't they saying anything? Cathy, noting her brother's confusion, decided to make a guess.

"Um…Trowa," she said slowly, "…are you a rock?"

He shook his head no. The others exchanged glances, getting more puzzled by the minute. Trowa put his head down again and 'preformed' his charade. The rest of the people in the room just sat silently.

The brunette pilot looked up at Quatre expectantly. The blonde was at a complete loss at what to do. Then he quickly thought of a way to satisfy Trowa's growing uncertainty. He lied.

"You know what Trowa? I think that you are too good at this game for all of us!" He held up his hands in mock defeat, and seeing the look in his friend's eye, he continued. "Well, tell us what you were! We never would have guessed it!"

Duo was trying not to laugh at this blatant, almost sarcastic lie. He saw that the others were having a hard time keeping their faces straight too. Trowa, apparently, was extremely gullible, because he believed Quatre.

"I was a potato."

"Ohhhh…" Quatre said, and looked angrily at the others to play along.

"Ohh…" All of the rest said.

"Well, I think we've had enough charades. Let's play something else. Noin, what's next on the list?" Quatre asked.

"Ummm…" she looked at the list. "Pictionary."

"Okay!" Duo shouted and ran off to get the Pictionary box. "There's only four pieces, so we have to be on teams of three."

So then they separated into four teams:

Red Team: Heero, Duo, and Wufei. Green Team: Trowa, Quatre, and Catherine. Yellow Team: Dorothy, Hilde, and Relena. Blue Team: Sally, Noin, and Zechs 

The G-gang rearranged their seating positions around the coffee table so that they could sit with their teams. Then they set up the board on the table.

((AN: I forget exactly how you play Pictionary, so I'm just going to make it up from memory because I'm too lazy to go find the game and read the directions, kay?)) 

Hilde picked up the directions and read them aloud. "Each team begins at start and rolls a dice to move. Then they must draw a card and-"

"Blah blah blah… we can figure out the rest ourselves," Duo interrupted.

"Let's just play!" Relena cried impatiently.

After a lot of squabbling, it was decided that the red team would go first. Duo grabbed the dice and rolled a three. He moved forward that many and then Wufei drew a card, and did not show it to Duo or Heero. Then he got the pad of paper and a pencil. Dorothy upturned the sand timer and yelled "Go!"

Wufei started scribbling on the paper. He had never been very good at drawing, and now was no exception. With time running out, his team mates started to make guesses. 

"A muffin?"

"It looks like Relena." She took a glance at the drawing and then hit Duo.

"A cloud?"

"I still think it's Relena-OW!"

"A big ball of hair?" Wufei nodded and started jabbing at his drawing with his pencil. The last drop of sand fell through the timer.

"Time's UP!" Sally announced.

"So what _was that thing, Wufei?"_

"It was a poodle, you moron."

And then the Green team started their turn…

Kitsune: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!

Tempest: Don't be sorry, just update sooner.

Kitsune: Well I could if you would _help_ me once in a while.

Tempest: Nah, that's okay.

Kitsune: REVIEW please, you guys! Any ideas are welcomed!!! ^__^


End file.
